<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In our next life by Eris_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599417">In our next life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Rose/pseuds/Eris_Rose'>Eris_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Music Creation, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Will add more tags when I can think of them, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Rose/pseuds/Eris_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a world ruled by Titans to modern day. No matter how many lifetimes pass, those twinned together with the Red Thread of fate will always meet again. Now whether that meeting is good or bad, all depends on those entwinned together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In our next life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>
  <i>Standing on top of a fifty meter tall wall a breeze causes your cape to rustle as you take in the peacefulness of the world around you. The land stretches for as far as the eye can see; beside you stands a male who stands just a little taller then yourself, on your other side others stand in a line as you all look straight ahead. In front of the line stands another person, they are saying something but it’s like listening to someone speaking underwater. Suddenly the world goes black, when things come into focus again you’re flying through the air as screams and buildings being destroyed fills the air around you; panic sets deep in your chest as you try to look for someone. The one thing on your mind is finding this person to make sure they’re still alive…. Why wouldn’t they be still alive… what is going on here. The questions start to rush through your mind as your eyes dart around until you catch sight of the person flying through the air towards you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Again it sounds like someone speaking to you through water as this person speaks to you and the world fades once more. This time when it comes into focus, you’re flying towards a 15 meter tall naked person who has its hand swinging out towards the person you were looking for earlier. Quickly you use whatever gear it is you have on to make yourself fly there faster before knocking them away as the giant hand wraps around you. “No!” the voice speaks clearly as that one word pierces your senses. A sad smile appears on your face as you say something before a sharp pain cuts through half your body and once again your world fades away…</i>
</p><p>Jolting up in bed, one hand gripping the sheet tightly as you gasp for air. Eyes darting around trying to figure out where you are then you notice the digital clock on your bedside table, the thing saying 5:30am in bright red numbers. Running fingers through your hair to get it out of your face, you groan softly then throw the sheet off and slide your feet to the floor, “Again that dream…” Going to the kitchen you grab yourself a glass of water then begin to get ready for the day since you have work in about two hours. </p><p>For as long as you can remember that dream has plagued you whenever you let your guard down. You’ve seen counselors over it but no one has ever been able to help you figure it out, until one day when you decided to go see a psychic, they told you it might be a memory from a past life.  “Past life… Really.” Laughing softly as you leave your small bachelor apartment you head towards the subway to take the train to work. </p><p>Clocking in, you wave to your co-worker as you take the elevator up to your fourth floor office. “Any appointments today?” You ask the girl sitting behind the reception desk. She looks up then hands you a file folder that was as thick as your wrist. </p><p>“You have two this morning then two more in the afternoon. All are just to go over the plans for the tour schedules as well as promotional videos and photoshoots.” Flipping through the file, you nod at the lady then disappear into your office. Opening your laptop, you set the file down on the desk beside it then look through the emails that were redirected to you; replying to the most important ones for now you then sit back as you listen to some music while waiting for your first meeting of the day to arrive. After some trouble with the first meeting the rest went smoothly, two clients have their tour scheduled as well as the photoshoots and some promotional commercials. Some new ideas for shooting music videos were next on the agenda but those can wait till the end of the five city tours. </p><p>Leaning your forehead on the desk with a groan you don’t hear the knock or notice someone come into the office until a few taps on the desk make you sit upright, “Takano, I think you need to take a few days off. You haven’t taken one in over half a year.” Hange says as she flicks your forehead when you sit up. </p><p>“I can’t. I need to get these papers signed as well as the finishing touches for the tours coming up.” You grumble, glaring down at the stack of papers on your desk. Reaching out to pick one up, Hange slams her hand down on top of the paper to keep you from picking it up.</p><p>“No, if you keep overworking yourself like this you will collapse. Then what good will you be?” The words sting, but they’re the truth you haven’t been taking care of yourself at all the last half year, not after the bad break up with your lover of five years. “As your boss I’m ordering you to take at least a week off. I’ll have Mike take over your work for now.” Frowning at Hange, she just smirks, “I’m doing this because I care.” She ruffles your hair then packs up the papers into a file folder before leaving the room. At the door she stops then looks back at you, “If I see you in this office before this time next week I will demote you.” You both know its an empty threat, so you just stick your tongue at your friend as she laughs and walks out. </p><p>Packing up your things into your bag, you lock the office then head over to Mike’s office to brief him on the things that need to be done. Once that was done you head to the coffee shop to get your usual, “Petra!” Waving both hands above your head as you spot the pink haired girl as she steps out of her car. </p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku, you’re here early today. All done?” she asks as you both step into the shop.</p><p>“No, Hange told me to take a week off.” You groan then you both laugh. </p><p>“The usual to go?” She asks after clocking in then putting on her apron. </p><p>“Yes, please!” As Petra makes up your order, the two of you catch up since it's been a while since you last visited the little shop. After paying for the sandwich and coffee, you wave then head out. Not paying attention you run into someone and of course you have your coffee held in front of you, so it ends up spilling on your shirt.  Frowning slightly, you look up at the person only to freeze as your eyes go wide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>